Aperçus de l'art de passer inaperçu (ou pas)
by Zeugma412
Summary: Recueil d'OS écrits pour fêter les cent reviews sur Le Dix-Neuvième Parallèle. Différents pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et Flûtiau sont à moi.

Rating : K+

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Ceci est un recueil d'OS écrits pour fêter les cent reviews sur ma fic le Dix-Neuvième Parallèle. Il est dédicacé à AvaTarbleu qui a posté la centième review.

 **.**

Nd'A : La publication des OS sera ponctuelle. Ne comptez pas sur un récit toutes les semaines, la priorité sera toujours donné à ma fic principale.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Aperçus de l'art de passer inaperçu (ou pas)

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

L'aube n'est pas encore levée et la quiétude règne dans les couloirs de l'école de Magie et Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Rusard et sa chatte Miss Teigne ont regagné leurs pénates. Les éventuels somnambules aussi. Les Gryffondors aventureux aussi, (ou alors ils se sont fait prendre) enfin bref... Le silence règne du haut de la tour d'astronomie au plus profond des cachots.

Tiens, parlons-en des cachots !

Là aussi tout n'est qu'humidité,

retenues, calme et volupté

de donner des points en moins aux cornichons sans plumes que sont les élèves en général et les Gryffondors en particulier.

C'est l'occupation principale du Maître des lieux, j'ai nommé Severus Sadicus Snape, Professeur de Potions et tourmenteur patenté de ces adultes miniatures qui partagent à eux tous un seul cerveau.

En ce moment il dort. Normal, il est cinq heures cinquante-deux du matin et ses cours ne commencent qu'à neuf heures. Mes amis, laissons-le à ses doux rêves si gratifiants et si différents de son quotidien.

Dans son paradis éthéré, il songe qu'il réussit à cuire un Albus transformé en dindon de Thanksgiving et farci aux bonbons au citron (plutôt sec et coriace, le vieux).

Pareillement, il s'imagine devenir dompteur dans un cirque dirigé par Gilderoy Lockhart où il fait un numéro avec une Gryffondore féline nommé Minerva. Le clou du spectacle est quand il passe le sommet de sa tête dans la gueule de la bête sans que celle-ci ne le morde, (remarquez, vu le gras de ses cheveux...)

Enfin, il exulte devant le tableau que forme Poppy Pomfresh, attachée à une roue grand format qui tourne pendant que _lui_ lance des projectiles qu'il identifie comme étant des seringues moldues. L'infirmière est vite transformée en pelote d'épingles. Bien fait ! Elle n'avait pas à le traiter de hérisson vindicatif, à l'état de veille.

Mais le must du must, c'est quand il se retrouve à inviter Ombrage à dîner, en ayant soin de lui faire déguster (ça, pour déguster...) l'une des conserves ayant dépassé la date de péremption qu'il a ramenée de la Tête de Sanglier. Cette chère Dolorès comprend vite sa douleur et pulvérise le record de squattage de W.C.

Bien entendu, Severus a poussé la mesquinerie jusqu'à remplacer le papier toilette par de la toile émeri.

Oui, le Professeur Snape a bien mérité de rester au pays des rêves encore un peu. Il est tôt.

Il est si tôt...

" _ **TORÉADOR, PRENDS GAAAARDE, TORÉADOR, TORÉADOR,**_

 _ **ET SONGE, OUI SONGE BIEN EN COMBATTANT QU'UN OEIL NOIR TE REGAAAAARDE**_

 _ **ET QUE L'AMOUR T'ATTEND, TORÉADOR,**_

 _ **L'AMOUR, L'AMOUR T'ATTEND !"**_

 **.**

Adieu visions, chimères, illusions et revanches oniriques, Severus est réveillé en sursaut. Il pense un instant qu'il doit ce brutal retour à la réalité à Peeves, mais il se raisonne : le Poltergeist ne chanterait jamais un air d'opéra français. Et puis... il connait cette voix, ou plutôt ce braillement.

Mettant sur son visage l'expression colérique numéro quatre - celle des cours avec les Rouge et Or - il sort du lit et se dirige vers le salon, bien qu'il se doute de sa vacuité. L'horrible chant venait de bien plus loin, plus exactement de la salle de bains qui tremble sous l'affront acoustique. Ni une ni deux, il ouvre la porte, pénètre dans la buée, et malgré le cri de pucelle outragée qui fuse, se met à engueuler le présent ablutionné de frais.

"ALISTAIR DUTORÉADOR ! AURAIS-TU DÉCIDÉ DE ME FAIRE AVOIR UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE ?

\- Gné ?!

\- POURQUOI AS-TU CHOISI DE T'ÉGOSILLER SUR CE CHANT DU _CARMEN_ DE GEORGES BIZET ?

\- Ah, t'aimes pas l'opéra ?!... Pas de problème, j'ai de la variété française en réserve. _Le Zizi_ de Pierre Perret, ça te dit ?

\- ALISTAIR, JE...

\- Moui... plutôt quelque chose de soft, pour te calmer. _Une chanson douce_ d'Henri Salvador, c'est mieux ?

\- Je ne...

\- Zen, mon vieux, zen !... Là !... voiiiilà !... T'es détendu ?

\- Mmrfrrr !

\- Je prends ça pour un oui."

De fait, la Terreur des Cachots semble récupérer la maîtrise de ses nerfs, bien que ses yeux noirs fusillent les deux mètres trente de l'Homme-Taureau qui lui fait face.

"T'es fâché, Sev ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

\- Ta tronche !... On croirait voir Nemo promettant mille morts à l'aide-cuistot qui a raté sa crème anglaise. Ça m'est déjà arrivé.

\- M'étonnerait ! Ce cher Capitaine t'aurait déjà tué.

\- Sans doute... Et ici et maintenant, dois-je craindre pour ma vie ?"

Severus vrille ses prunelles obsidienne dans les acajous de son vis-à-vis. Il soupire, la colère est partie aussi vite qu'elle est venue. Ce fichu Minotaure sait comment le prendre.

"Je me réserve le droit de t'envoyer un sort approprié à ton crime de lèse-oreilles " lui répond-il.

 **.**

Il s'en va. L'eau s'est remise à couler dans la salle de bains transformée en beuglant.

Et Alistair en remet une couche, quelques décibels en dessous quand même.

" _DUTORÉADOR, PRENDS GAAAARDE, DUTORÉADOR, DUTORÉADOR,_

 _ET SONGE, SONGE BIEN EN TE DOUCHANT, QUE DEUX YEUX NOIRS TE REGAAAARDENT,_

 _QU'UN MAUVAIS SORT T'ATTEND, DUTORÉADOR,_

 _UN MAUVAIS SORT T'ATTEND !"_

 _ **.**_

Voilà une version que Georges Bizet n'aurait jamais imaginé.

Mais il n'avait pas de Minotaure et de Sorciers dans ses relations.

L'Art Lyrique l'a échappé belle.

* * *

Eh oui ! Alistair Dutoréador est à Poudlard, venu rendre visite à son ami Sev.

Le truc, c'est que personne n'est censé savoir qu'il est là. Et quand on connait l'oiseau...

.

Prochain OS avec Hagrid et Flûtiau.

 _A bientôt._


	2. Périple

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et Flûtiau sont à moi.

Rating : K+

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Rubeus Hagrid

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Merci Mary12, AvaTarbleu, Lilou0803, Keloush et ma chère Fantomette pour vos reviews.

 **.**

Voilà le deuxième chapitre qui nous entraîne dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Périple

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Minuit, l'heure du crime.

C'est ce que l'on prétend dans le monde des Moldus.

Et c'est en passe d'être vérifié dans celui des Sorciers.

À Poudlard, précisément.

 **.**

Dans l'école de Magie pour jeunes Sorciers, le couvre-feu est passé depuis longtemps. Les élèves sont dans leurs dortoirs, sommeillant paisiblement ou s'angoissant - par exemple - pour le prochain cours de Potion. Les parois des couloirs ne renvoient aucun écho, les armures se tiennent coites et les portraits, ne voulant pas faire d'heures supplémentaires, ont décidé de s'exiler au château de Laze, * où un bal est donné.

Bref, à part Rusard et sa chatte Miss Teigne qui finissent leur ronde, nulle âme ne se voit.

D'habitude, c'est le Professeur Snape qui s'occupe de ce dernier passage, si propice à la captur... euh, à la réprimande de certains Gryffondors, mais le sombre héros au sourire si doux (je vous jure que je n'ai rien bu) a quitté son habitat naturel. Il est parti espionner une réunion du Cinglé-à-Face-de-Serpent. Savoir quand il rentrera relève de la gageure.

 _Donc..._

Pas de félins aventureux, pas de souris trotte-menue, ni d'araignées si chères à Ron Weasley, et les Lucioles de Secours brillent par leur absence. l'obscurité règne au long des corridors, le silence aussi.

Pas un bruit.

 **Bing !**

Ah, j'ai parlé trop vite.

" _Nom de nom de nom d'un Ronflak Cornu..."_

Il y a quelqu'un céans, Cornegidouille !

 **.**

La lune qui jouait à saute-nuage réapparaît.

Et comme pour confirmer la présence illicite, une masse se détache des ténèbres. Et quelle masse ! C'est là limite un géant qui hante l'édifice.

Cela se voit qu'il n'a pas la conscience tranquille. Il avance en tentant d'épargner son petit orteil qu'il vient de cogner violemment contre une armure. Les couloirs se succèdent, il ralentit quelques mètres avant les cuisines. Sur le tableau, il chatouille la poire qui se met à glousser et les portes s'ouvrent.

Comme convenu, un Elfe l'attend. Dobby. Il _sait_ que la créature ne le trahira pas. Contrairement aux Elfes de Maison liés aux familles de Sang-Pur, il ne méprise pas les Hybrides comme lui.

La silhouette volumineuse tente de s'avancer sans heurter quelque chose. Ce n'est pas évident. Enfin, une chaise taillée pour supporter une dizaine d'éléphants lui est proposée. Reconnaissant, il s'assoit dans un gémissement de mortaises et tend ce qu'il cachait jusque là dans son dos.

Un récipient isotherme moldu d'une contenance d'environ deux litres.

Dobby semble réprimer une grimace de dégoût, non par le fait de voir devant lui pareille nouveauté mais à la pensée de ce qui va suivre.

Maugréant, le petit être va chercher un chaudron où mijote à friselis un - magma ? - qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de cuisiner. Mais il a promis, qu'importe ses opinions ou sa désapprobation culinaire, il verse en ayant soin de ne pas en tomber.

Le récipient est vite plein. Le géant le rebouche et s'apprête à partir. Il a envie un instant d'argumenter au sujet du délice qu'il vient de confiner mais il se raisonne. Les goûts et les couleurs ne se discutent pas.

 **.**

Il arpente à l'envers son trajet,

et la lune compense ses minutes d'absence en augmentant la clarté sur les murs.

Ça ne l'arrange pas. Si quelqu'un croise son chemin et le voit, il va avoir du mal à expliquer sa présence et surtout... ce qu'il porte et pourquoi.

Mince ! Il n'aurait pas dû y penser. Cela a réveillé sa poisse coutumière et des lumières approchent, accrochées au bout de baguettes qui fouillent les recoins. Il est repéré. Les fouineurs s'avancent.

Dumbledore et MacGonagall.

"Ça alors ! Mais que faites-vous dans les couloirs à cette heure, mon enfant ?" questionne le Citron pas pressé pour deux Mornilles.

 _Enfant, enfant, j'ai quand même quelques décades au compteur._

 _Autant balancer n'importe quoi._

"Je m'entraîne pour le Super Triathlon Sorcier de dimanche prochain.

\- Ah oui ?! Celui dont l'épreuve de natation commence sur l'île d'Azkaban ? Vous êtes courageux."

 _Non, suicidaire._

"Mais qu'avez-vous donc là ? prononce le vieil homme en désignant l'exposé contenant, de la nourriture ? N'êtes-vous pas rassasié du repas de ce soir ?"

MacGonagall sourit.

"Voyons, Albus, les athlètes doivent manger beaucoup plus que les autres. Un petit en-cas nocturne est tout à fait normal.

 _Oh oui ! Après tout, je suis en pleine croissance._

Le directeur fait la moue mais semble accepter cette affirmation minervienne. Tous deux saluent leur vis-à-vis et s'éloignent avec ce qui ressemble à un gloussement étouffé.

Mais _lui_ s'en moque. Il se dépêche de sortir avant de faire d'autres mauvaises rencontres.

.

Les grandes portes lui résistent, à croire qu'elles veulent le retenir. Il parvient à les faire changer d'avis.

L'air libre lui rend un peu de sérénité. Le récipient clapote, il n'en a cure, tout ce qu'il veut c'est rentrer chez lui, à l'abri.

Enfin la maison apparaît, l'huis est à portée de jambes et un halètement joyeux se fait entendre depuis l'intérieur.

Foyer, doux foyer.

Il ouvre et s'engouffre. La maisonnée à quatre pattes vient le saluer comme s'il était parti depuis des mois. Crockdur bave sur sa main. Quand à _l'autre_... on voit qu'il se retient de sauter sur l'isotherme clapotant.

Hagrid pose ce dernier et l'ouvre. Et le Féli-Dragon se jette sur la Sauce Bolognaise que le Demi-Géant est allé chercher.

"Je sais bien que ce n'est pas ta faute, Flûtiau. Que le Professeur Snape t'héberge secrètement et t'a confié à moi en catastrophe. Je veux bien tout faire pour te contenter, vu que les Elfes n'ont pas le droit de venir si près de la Forêt Interdite, mais...

la prochaine fois, tu attendras qu'il revienne pour t'empiffrer."

Flûtiau acquiesce, le museau plein de sauce... avant de faire une grosse léchouille au Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Lequel se tait.

 _C'est si facile !_ pense le Féli-Dragon. _Presque autant qu'avec mon Tonton Minotaure_.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Dans le bureau du Directeur._

"Tout de même, on aurait dû lui dire qu'on était au courant, soupire Minerva.

\- Et manquer une occasion de le taquiner ? Jamais de la vie !"

Albus semble très content de lui.

Ça ne va pas durer.

C'est _lui_ qui doit garder Flûtiau lors de la prochaine absence du Maître des Potions.

* * *

* Clin d'oeil à la chanson de Michel Polnareff


	3. LEM - Part 1

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R.

Rating : K+

Pairing : Severus Snape - Minerva MacGonagall ; Albus, Pattenrond et Ombrage.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

L'idée de cette histoire est de Lilou0803

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **L.E.M. - Part 1**

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Connaissez-vous la Loi de Murphy ?

La Loi de Murphy, appelée aussi Loi de la tartine beurrée, est le constat, élevé au rang de principe fondamental de l'Univers, que tout ce qui est susceptible de mal tourner tournera mal.

On la nomme aussi **L** oi de l' **E** mmerdement **M** aximum.

Le principe est simple : qu'il y ait plusieurs façons de faire une chose, il y aura TOUJOURS quelqu'un pour choisir celle qui mènera droit à la catastrophe.

Un de ses corollaires veut que diverses actions, décisions et incidents - innocents par eux-mêmes - conduisent inévitablement au désastre quand ils sont ajoutés les uns aux autres.

Maintenant, imaginez cette loi appliquée au Monde Sorcier.

Je sais, certains affirmeront que ce dernier est une loi de Murphy permanente. Ce n'est pas faux. On pourrait même dire qu'elle n'a été énoncée que pour lui.

Affinons notre analyse par l'exemple.

Quel est l'endroit magique qui concentre le plus de possibilités de tuiles au mètre carré ?

Poudlard, évidemment.

Une école où des dizaines d'élèves tentent de survivre aux plaisanteries des copains, aux vacheries des rivaux et au sadisme d'un certain Professeur de Potions qui dégaine les retenues plus vite que son ombre. C'est dire si c'est une occupation à plein temps.

En ce vendredi matin, le terrain est fertile à la culture des emmerdes : les enfants soupirent après le week-end pour souffler un peu, les enseignants aussi pour la même raison. En attendant, ils sont tous fatigués et il suffirait d'une étincelle pour que tout explose.

Et pas forcément au sens figuré.

C'est une chose que Minerva MacGonagall connait depuis longtemps et cette année, elle a eu une idée géniale : pour éviter les bisbilles entre Gryffondors et Serpentards dans les cours de Métamorphose et Potions, elle a décrété en tant que Sous-Directrice - et tant pis pour Albus et ses désirs de rapprochement inter-maisons - que ces cours se feraient en classes dédoublées. Les Serpentards occupant sa salle pendant que les Gryffondors seront dans les cachots. S'ils sont éloignés les uns des autres, pas de risque d'embrouille, non ?

Si ?

Evidemment, si. Sinon, ça ne serait pas drôle. Euh... Hum ! je dis ça pour la rigueur scientifique de l'étude. Après tout, c'est pour ça que nous sommes là.

Bien, affinons le grossissement du microscope et voyons comment une décision, au demeurant frappée au coin du bon sens, peut engendrer des tuiles si elle est combinée avec une potion de troisième année, un sort complexe pour transformer un recueil des discours de Fudge en réverbère, le chat d'Hermione Granger qui ne se remet pas d'une énième déception amoureuse et la visite surprise d'une ancienne Grande Inquisitrice en tailleur rose.

Le Destin les rassemble dans son shaker King Size, mélange le tout et balance le résultat sur la scène.

Le Brigadier frappe les Trois Coups traditionnels.

Et le rideau se lève !

 **.**

"Monsieur Londubat, ôtez-moi d'un doute..."

L'intéressé se fige et se transforme en gelée tremblotante.

"... je vous avais bien demandé de brasser une Potion de Ratatinage, pas de faire un crumble au parfum indéterminé ?"

Un coup d'oeil craintif à son chaudron confirme à Neville le constat snapien. Une croûte a envahi la surface et l'odeur qui s'en dégage n'a rien à voir avec la pâtisserie. Sauf pour un Troll des Montagnes. Et encore.

Le Professeur soupire. Il les savait nuls mais à ce point, ça confine au bonnet d'âne permanent. Dire qu'il avait cru qu'en leur donnant à faire une potion de troisième année, il allait être tranquille.

 _Compte là-dessus et bois du jus de citrouille !_ lui susurre sa voix intérieure, qu'il envoie aussitôt se faire entendre ailleurs. Mais elle a raison : à part Granger, ils sont tous plus nuls les uns que les autres. Le fait d'avoir scindé la classe n'a apporté aucune amélioration. Il se demande si c'est pareil en Métamorphose. Sûrement. Pauvre Minerva...

 **.**

"Monsieur Goyle..."

Grognement désabusé du susnommé.

"... je vous ais montré six fois déjà comment tourner votre baguette de façon à _réussir_ cette transformation. Pourquoi n'y arrivez-vous pas ?"

Question idiote.

Parce que son cerveau est le palais des courants d'air.

Parce que transformer des discours de Fudge en élément _éclairant_ confine à l'exploit. L'homme n'est pas une lumière.

Parce que le jeune Grégory use de sa baguette comme une Majorette moldue. Résultat : ben aucun, justement.

Tandis que Minerva s'éloigne, le garçon s'arrache les cheveux. Ses amis ne sont guère plus avancés. A part Pansy Parkinson, qui a transformé les feuillets en lampe de poche et Draco Malfoy, détenteur maintenant d'un briquet Zippo.

Pas brillant tout ça.

Et ils ne peuvent accuser les Gryffondors de les déconcentrer, puisqu'ils ne sont pas là.

"Laisse tomber, Greg, personne n'y arrive, dit la Serpentarde, cette formule, c'est du n'importe quoi."

Oh, la malheureuse réflexion...

Car Goyle junior n'entend que la fin de la phrase et dans sa petite tête vide, se dit qu'il n'a rien à perdre à faire, justement, n'importe quoi.

Donc, il lève sa baguette et ânonne avec conviction :

 _ **HOCUS POCUS STUPIDICUS !**_

en soulignant chaque mot d'un mouvement brusque du poignet.

Et tout s'emballe. La Magie récalcitrante explose et s'échappe de la salle de classe. Elle file tout au long des couloirs, précise, comme si elle savait exactement où elle allait.

Sans doute est-ce le cas. Elle fait sortir de ses gonds la porte de la salle de potions, rebondit en trois bandes sur les murs en frôlant les élèves et, avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, plonge dans le chaudron de Londubat.

Il ne se passe rien pendant une seconde.

Puis une seconde explosion déchire l'air. La Magie joue _retour à l'envoyeur_ non sans frapper au passage deux jeunes gens et leur professeur. Quelques étages au-dessus, Minerva a ouvert l'huis sur le corridor. Mal lui en a prit ! Elle reçoit la décharge magique de plein fouet.

Et quand la fumée se dissipe...

 **.**

"Severus, vous allez bien ? s'inquiète Albus qui arrive dans les sous-sols, vous n'avez pas été touché ?

\- Si, mais Aureus a bloqué toute transformation. Potter et Londubat n'ont pas eu ma chance : l'un est devenu un pot en terre cuite, l'autre une plante verte. Notez que ça reflète bien leur personnalité.

\- Voyons, mon ami...

\- Et puis on pourra toujours utiliser l'un pour transporter l'autre.

\- Severuuus !

\- D'accord. Je me calme. Des dégâts ailleurs ?

\- Je ne sais pas. La déflagration première venait du cours de Minerva. J'ai envoyé Flitwick en reconnaissance.

\- Apparemment, rien de grave... puisqu'il est déjà de retour." souffle le Maître des Potions.

En effet, le petit homme avance dans le couloir. Il n'a pas l'air paniqué, juste... préoccupé. Contre lui, il tient un objet qu'il a transfiguré pour la circonstance, un plaid très remuant.

"Filius, qu'avez-vous vu là-haut ?

\- Pas de casse matérielle. Aucun élève touché..."

Il hésite. Se décide à continuer.

"... Minerva, par contre."

Les deux hommes s'attendent au pire.

Le Professeur de Sortilèges pose devant eux sa charge de laine et la déplie

et en sort une jeune chatte qui se met aussitôt à leur cracher dessus.

"Je l'ai trouvée sur le seuil. Non seulement elle a rajeuni mais surtout...

Elle ne nous reconnaît pas."

* * *

Et voilà, la Loi de Murphy a encore frappé. Nos Sorciers préférés n'en ont pas fini avec elle.


	4. LEM - Part 2

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et Flûtiau sont à moi.

Rating : K+

Pairing : Severus Snape - Minerva MacGonagall - Albus Dumbledore

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Merci aux personnes qui ont reviewé.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

L.E.M. - Part 2

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Dans le bureau du Big Boss._

" _Mini-minou Minnie_ , appela le Directeur, tout sourire.

\- _**Mreow !**_

 _\- Viens voir Tonton Albus !_

\- _**FFsshttt !**_

\- C'est amusant. Même en feulant, elle a l'accent écossais.

\- **Severus !** Vous ne nous aidez pas avec vos réflexions à deux Noises. Vous pourriez cogiter sur une résolution du problème, non ?!

\- Navré, Albus, rétorqua le Potionniste, mais ça concerne la Métamorphose et ce n'est pas ma spécialité."

 **.**

Ce que le Maître des Cachots n'ajouta pas, c'est qu'il n'avait aucune envie de voir sa collègue revenir à sa forme normale. Car depuis "l'accident", les choses tournaient au comique et il s'en délectait.

En effet, dans les cachots, le premier instant de stupeur passé, le Directeur avait rajusté ses lunettes en demi-lune pour mieux voir la Minerva New-Look. Mal lui en avait pris ! La Sauvageonne lui avait sauté au visage et labouré ses joues : trois griffures verticales et trois horizontales, plus quelques coups par-ci, par-là. On aurait dit qu'elle avait tracé une grille d'un Jeu de Morpion. Severus avait eu toutes les peines du monde à s'empêcher d'y mettre une autre croix, en bas à gauche, pour faire une ligne gagnante.

Si ça n'avait été que ça, le calme aurait pu revenir _**mais**_ \- car il y a toujours un _mais_ \- la féline fila vers la Salle de Potion désertée et renversa sur elle le chaudron de Potter, l'empoté de service (c'est le cas de le dire) et son beau pelage tigré vira au blanc le plus pur. Ça, et l'air hautain qu'elle arborait bien qu'elle soit trempée comme une soupe la fit surnommer Duchesse par le Maître des lieux. Compatissant - _Hum !_ \- l'homme lui lança un Sort de Séchage. Autre mauvaise idée ! Non seulement les poils de la bestiole se dressèrent comme sous l'effet d'électricité statique mais en plus, elle devint aussi légère qu'un ballon et s'envola dans le couloir. Severus la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'embrochât sur la pique d'une armure...

Et c'est un bien étrange cortège que virent passer les élèves musardant sur le trajet Cachots-Bureau du Directeur : un vieux Citronné estampillé à la grille de Sudoku (sont pas très versés en distractions moldues, ces jeunes gens), une Chauve-Souris géante qui poussait des gloussements mal réprimés - ou pas réprimés du tout, d'ailleurs - et un ballon-chat tenu au bout d'une ficelle. Même pour Poudlard, ça faisait beaucoup.

Si les enfants n'osèrent réagir en leur présence, ce ne fut pas le cas des Créatures Magiques et autres joyeusetés animées. Déjà la Gargouille au pied de l'escalier directorial avait retoqué Albus, sous prétexte que la reconnaissance faciale n'était pas possible, dans l'état où il était. Malgré cela, la figure de pierre avait consenti à les laisser passer, un rictus plaqué sur sa face hideuse. _Merlin, on croirait Augusta Londubat après un lifting_ avait pensé le Maître des Potions.

Et que dire de Fumseck ? Le Phénix somnolent les avait vus entrer sans réaction, tout au moins au début. Depuis, il s'était exilé sur les plus hautes étagères, pour échapper au Félin Volant et dominer la situation. Lui aussi ne tarda guère à se cacher derrière ses plumes pour ricaner à son aise. Il n'était pas le seul : le Sceau d'Asclépios démangeait Severus, signe qu'Aureus, son Serpent Familier, se marrait comme une baleine.

"Je... je ne sais plus quoi faire, avoua le scarifié de frais.

\- Laissons passer quelques heures. Il y a une chance pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre tout seul.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Non. C'est juste idée d'entretenir la conversation.

\- Severuuus !

\- Et que voulez-vous que je vous dise, Albus ? Que tout va s'arranger par l'opération du Grand Merlin ? Non ! Un Serpentard Crétin a envoyé un Sort de Transfiguration dans la potion d'un Gryffondor idiot, et ça a donné, évidemment, une Chat-tastrophe !

\- _**Meoow !**_ fit brusquement la concernée.

 _ **-**_ Mais non, Minerva, je ne disais pas ça pour vous.

 _Quoique..._

Tout ça pour dire que ça ne va pas être facile, et..."

 **.**

Le Maître des Potions fut interrompu par le _Pop_ sonore d'un transplanage. C'était une Elfe de Maison, rien d'exceptionnel, mais cette apparition effraya Minerva-Dirigeable et la pauvre bête, ramant dans l'air, alla s'accrocher de part et d'autre de la tête d'Albus, les griffes plantées dans les oreilles. L'Elfe tiqua :

"Directeur Dumbledore Monsieur a les oreillons ? questionna-t-elle.

\- C'est possible. Il est resté très jeune de caractère.

\- Professeur Snape Monsieur est sérieux ? Si c'est le cas...

\- Qu'il soit malade ou qu'il ait un âge mental inversement proportionnel à ses années effectives ?

\- Les deux... Si c'est le cas, Poudlard a un gros problème.

\- _...?!_

\- Une envoyée du Ministère est à la grille. Elle vient faire une inspection surprise." acheva l'Elfe, désolée.

 _Tiens !_

La Loi de Murphy en rajoute une couche.

 **Youpi !**

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Vite, Severus ! Occupez-vous de Minerva. Je vais m'employer à circonvenir cette importune.

\- Maieuh ! Pourquoi moi ?!

\- Vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre ici ?"

De fait, la Chauve-Souris et le fêlé au Citron étaient seuls avec la Canaille Peluche, l'Elfe ayant opéré un repli stratégique, sentant les emmerdes venir. Albus prit la féline par la peau du cou, la détacha de sa tête et l'expédia dans les bras du sombre héros de la situation.

"Allez hop, basta, vous deux !"

Congédié, le Chiroptère entraîna Mini-Minnie dans les couloirs, creusant ses méninges pour trouver une issue à son cat-sitting non désiré.

"Voyons, il me faut la confier à un(e) élève que je déteste. Potter et Londubat étant hors course, je vais devoir changer de cible. Et j'ai déjà ma p'tite idée.

.

 _Deux minutes plus tard._

" _ **GRANGER !**_ fit la voix mélodieuse du Maître des Potions et des crises cardiaques.

\- Pro... Professeur ?

\- Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor : vous avez mille-deux-cents-soixante-seize cheveux qui ne sont pas dans l'alignement des autres.

\- Mais...

\- Et vous aurez une retenue en prime. Immédiate !

\- Oh non, s'il vous plaît ! J'ai sept devoirs à faire avant demain matin.

\- Dans ce cas... négocions."

Et c'est ainsi qu'Hermione Granger, plus grande Sorcière de sa génération, mais pas à la hauteur quand il s'agit de traiter avec un Serpentard - que dis-je, _Le_ Serpentard - hérita d'une Demoiselle Chat que la pesanteur commençait à rattraper.

Impatiente de commencer ses rédactions-fleuves, la jeune fille emmena son fardeau dans la salle commune, où un Pattenrond dépressif l'attendait.

Eh oui, parfois l'amour, ça tient à peu de chose.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Se dépêchant d'aller jusqu'à la grille, un Albus fraîchement ravalé de façade crut qu'il était victime d'une très mauvaise plaisanterie.

Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : la femme qui était devant lui n'était pas une hallucination. Même ses bonbons au citron ne pouvaient _inventer_ pareil fléau.

Dolorès Ombrage était de retour à Poudlard.


	5. LEM - part 3

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et Flûtiau sont à moi.

Rating : K+

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Rubeus Hagrid, Albus et Minerva

Correctrice : Fantomette34

 **.**

* * *

Bon, ce n'est pas encore le coeur de l'action mais toutes les bases sont posées.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L.E.M. - Part 3

.

o-O-o

.

Reprenant ses esprits, Albus s'avança vers l'ex-Grande Inquisitrice :

"Ooooh, Dolorès ! Quel bon vent vous amène ?

-STOP !

\- Mais je...

\- Cessez ces expressions de météo par temps calme. Je suis ici par la volonté du Premier Ministre et je n'en sortirai que par la force de l'Oubliette*. Autant dire qu'entretemps, ça va saigner !

\- Peut-être pouvons-nous discuter de ça tranquillement devant une tasse de thé ?

\- ... et risquer de vous voir ranger la poussière sous le tapis ? Oui oui, vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai utilisé une expression moldue. Elle a le mérite d'être explicite.

Pour revenir à nos moutons**, pas question de vous laisser la moindre seconde pour cacher quoi que ce soit. L'inspection commence tout de suite."

Et le Crapaud en tailleur rose s'avança vers le Citron Givré (il l'est même en été) et d'un geste lui intima l'ordre de la précéder dans l'arèn... euh, dans la Grande École qui allait connaître des heures mouvementées...

 _Enfin, ça c'est la norme, je voulais dire plus mouvementées que d'habitude._

Défait, le vieil homme allait acquiescer quand il se produisit un curieux incident. Ombrage s'immobilisa, ses yeux se mirent à larmoyer et une salve d'éternuements secoua sa carcasse.

" **Dolorès ?!** Dites quelque chose !

\- _Cattus Felis Yak yak Persépolis..._

\- Je voulais dire : quelque chose de sensé.

\- C'est on ne peut plus sensé, répondit cette dernière en sortant un mouchoir - rose - de sa poche. Je me demande comment vous avez fait pour savoir que j'y étais allergique ?

\- Mais... mais je ne savais pas !... et allergique à quoi, d'ailleurs ?

\- Aux poils de chat blanc du Tibet."

.

Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore était un Sorcier pur jus, et la Géographie n'était pas ce qu'il connaissait le mieux du monde moldu, mais sa mémoire lui disait qu'un truc clochait dans ce qu'avait dit l'ex-Grande Inquisitrice.

"Dolorès, reprit-il tandis que celle-ci était secouée à nouveau par des éternuements, Cattus Felis, c'est évident, c'est un chat. Yak yak...

\- C'est en référence au Tibet.

\- J'avais compris. Mais Persépolis, c'est une cité dans l'Iran actuel. Quel rapport avec les Yaks ?

\- Aucun. C'est dû à une faute de frappe dans le livre de Newt Scamander sur les Espèces Magiques. Les deux avant-dernières lettres ont été inversées."

Et elle repartit dans son championnat de la sternutation. Albus se mit à cogiter :

 _Voyons... Les deux avant-dernières lettres... l et i, donc... Si je les inverse, ça donne..._

 **"Persépoils !?**

\- Eh oui, renifla-t-elle, la caractéristique des chats blancs du Tibet est de laisser partout des touffes de poils. Ça déclenche des allergies chez les personnes sensibles... et vous en avez plein sur vos vêtements !"

Albus faillit lui dire qu'accoler l'adjectif _sensible_ à sa personne n'était pas une chose qu'il aurait fait naturellement, mais il s'abstint. Une Dolorès Ombrage sans allergie était déjà redoutable... la même agacée par ce problème confinait au Dragon avec une rage de dents. Et il n'était pas suicidaire.

"Oups, désolé ! fit-il en époussetant le devant de ses robes, je n'avais pas fait attention.

 _Elle a raison, en plus. Minerva a laissé de son pelage partout._

Rassurez-vous ! Le Chat Blanc du Tibet qui est dans nos murs a été déplacé en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Il ne vous gênera pas."

L'ex-Grand Inquisitrice poussa un _Tsss !_ de dédain et le contourna pour aller en direction des Grandes Portes.

"Par où voulez-vous commencer, Dolorès ?

\- La salle commune des Gryffondors."

 _ET M*E*R*D*E !_

 _Severus s'est sans doute débarrassé de Minerva auprès d'un ou d'une élève qu'il n'aime pas. C'est ce qu'il fait d'habitude quand je le dote d'un fardeau._

 _Donc, un ou une Gryffondor._

 _Donc, Hermione Granger, puisque Potter et Londubat sont Hors Course et Ron Weasley à l'infirmerie suite à une indigestion._

 _Et à cette heure-ci, la jeune fille est dans sa Salle Commune en train de faire ses devoirs._

Il va finir par croire que la L.E.M. lui en veut personnellement.

 _._

A l'instar du film moldu, on aurait pu dire qu'à Poudlard _Chacun cherchait son chat_ car au même instant Argus Rusard parcourait les couloirs des Cachots à la poursuite de Miss Teigne, sa compagne à quatre pattes ayant disparu, effrayée par l'explosion de Magie.

A ce niveau, ne restait à inspecter que la salle de Potions. Rusard frissonna : il savait que l'endroit avait été impacté par la Vague Magique et ne tenait pas à s'éterniser. Il entra.

Il eut vire fait le tour des lieux remis en ordre. Pas d'animaux en vue, même pas une Chauve-Souris, et les paillasses ne cachaient rien. La seule nouveauté...

 _Tiens ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

Une plante verte dans un pot en terre cuite.

Autrement dit Potter Pot en Terre et l'Empoté Londubat, qu'on a oubliés là.

Rusard réfléchit. Ça ne peut pas être au Maître des Potions, il déteste l'ornementation végétale.

L'homme regarde encore. Cette plante lui plaît. C'est décidé, il la prend !

Il soulève le tout. _**Merlin !**_ L'ensemble pèse autant que deux élèves de cinquième année.

Il parvient à parcourir dix mètres dans les couloirs. La fatigue le guette, il s'arrête et pour se réconforter sort une Flasque de Whisky Pur Feu. Il boit... trop vite ! Il s'étrangle.

Un courant d'air froid le traverse, le faisant éternuer.

"A vos souhaits !"

 _Hein ?!_

"Qui... qui a parlé ?"

Seul le silence lui répond.

Il constate néanmoins qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange avec la plante verte. Les feuilles s'étirent comme si elles sortaient d'un profond sommeil. Et le pot en terre cuite...

Il avance en se dandinant.

Le concierge de Poudlard n'en croit pas ses yeux. Sans réfléchir il boit encore une gorgée. La brûlure de sa gorge lui confirme qu'il ne rêve pas,

mais alors ?...

Soudain des pas le tirent de ses réflexions. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, horrifiés : Poppy Pomfresh vient dans sa direction.

"Enfer et Jus de Citrouille ! Si elle me voit en train de boire de l'alcool, je suis bon pour des séances chez les SCAA. (Sorciers Cracmols Alcooliques Anonymes) !"

Il cherche où vider le liquide compromettant,

et comme la plante est juste devant lui ...

.

Quand l'infirmière de Poudlard passe devant les Cachots, Rusard affiche un air d'innocence fort bien imité.

Tout est normal.

Pas un bruit suspect.

... sauf un _Glou, Glou, Sluuuurp !_ aussi discret qu'un soupir.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Dans la salle Commune des Gryffondors, Hermione a posé Minerva-Chatte sur la table où la jeune élève compte faire ses devoirs. Pattenrond ne l'a pas encore remarquée : ses idées noires l'en empêchent.

Ça ne saurait durer : la pile de livres qu'Hermione consulte s'effondre sous son propre poids.

Minerva feule. Une longue vocalise qui se traduirait par : " _ **Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention, jeune fille, et respecter ces temples du savoir ?!"**_

Ben oui, même sous une forme de chat, La Professeure de Métamorphose révère les livres.

Toujours est-il que ce cri réveille le félin orange qui n'en croit pas ses yeux.

 _Quelle beauté !_

Elle est un don de Merlin, c'est sûr !

Il faut... Il _doit_ faire sa connaissance.

Il saute à son tour sur la table, s'approche d'elle qui regarde ailleurs. Elle a du chien, un comble pour une chatte.

Il sent que ça ne sera pas facile de retenir son attention.

Alors il veut bien faire. S'il avait un peigne, sûr qu'il se recoifferait en vitesse.

Il s'approche encore plus. Ça y est, elle l'a vu !

Surtout ne pas commettre d'impair.

 **.**

"Salut, jeune ingénue ! Ça te dirait de venir chez moi ? Je te montrerai mes Estampes Japonaises..."

* * *

* J'espère que Mirabeau, figure de la Révolution Française, me pardonnera d'avoir modifié sa plus célèbre phrase.

* De poussière, bien sûr.


	6. LEM - Part 4 et épilogue

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et Flûtiau sont à moi.

Rating : T

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC ; Rubeus Hagrid, Albus, Minerva.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Ma chère Lilou, voici la dernière partie de la LEM. J'ai réussi _in extremis_ à respecter la consigne que tu m'avais donnée.

Ah, et dans ce chapitre, un Severus des plus sadiques... juste comme on l'aime.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

LEM - Part 4

et épilogue.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _ **"SBAFF !"**_

Un missile orange traverse la salle commune des Gryffondors et s'écrase sur le mur.

Le pauvre Pattenrond vient de se prendre un rateau, doublé d'une catapulte : il git, l'oeil vitreux et les quatre coussinets en l'air.

Les condisciples de sa maîtresse n'en croient pas leurs yeux. La maîtresse en question, elle, n'a même pas remarqué ce qu'il se passait : elle TRAVAILLE.

"Nom d'un Nimbus 2000 ! s'écrie Finnigan, par quelle Magie cela est-il possible ?"

Il va saisir le chat d'Hermione par la peau du cou et le remet debout. Ce n'est rien de dire que l'animal est secoué mais, déterminé, il s'accroche et, remontant ses manch... euh, rebroussant les poils de ses membres antérieurs, il part à nouveau à l'assaut.

 _"SBAFF !"_

Même résultat.

Il réitère. Trois fois.

 _"SBAFF !" - "SBAFF ! - "! FFABS"_ (là, Minerva a utilisé un coup de patte arrière retourné.)

La belle sait se défendre, elle est ceinture noire de Cat-Fu.

Et à nouveau, le chat orange se retrouve dans les cordes. Seamus ne fait pas un geste pour l'aider : l'Irlandais profite de la situation pour engranger des paris.

Et il compte :

 _"Un, deux, trois, quatre..."_

Pattenrond est aux abonnés absents. Si on pouvait soulever ses paupières, on trouverait un message affichant DO NOT DISTURB, avec la traduction en français et en plusieurs langues régionales.

 _"... six, sept, huit..."_

Finnigan va gagner un max sur ce coup, croit-il, mais Dean Thomas a une autre idée : il agite de la Nepeta Cataria sous les narines du félin fêlé.

Dopé par l'Herbe Aux Chats providentielle, le Demi-Fléreur reprend conscience et confiance en lui : ce n'est pas une minette décolorée qui va le battre, _lui_. Non mais !

La jeune féline s'est rapprochée de la sortie. Comme personne n'ose bouger, le Pattou de ces dames se dit que l'affaire est pliée. Il recule, prend de l'élan et saute.

Un sifflement admiratif et collectif salue la performance : c'est une orbe parfaite.

Devant lui, Mini-Minnie s'est ramassée en une boule de colère feulante.

Atterrissage dans trois, deux, un...

Et, coïncidence étrange, c'est à ce moment-là que le passage s'ouvre.

 **.**

Une forme multicolore et aux bijoux clinquants se rue dans les lieux : Sybille Trelawney. Elle s'écrie :

"Jeunes gens, un grand malheur est sur le point d'arriver ! Mon troisième oeil m'a dit..."

Peut-être aurait-elle dû l'écouter jusque au bout, son quinquet supplémentaire, il lui aurait sûrement précisé que la catastrophe était pour elle.

... car à peine est-elle entrée qu'elle marche sur la queue de Minerva. La féline, déjà en colère, devient folle de rage et saute sur la pauvre Professeure qui n'en demandait pas tant. Et Pattenrond...

 _Eh oui, il ne faut pas l'oublier, lui..._

Le mâle heureux a à peine le temps de contempler son aire d'atterrissage qu'il s'emplâtre sur les colliers de la Divinatrice mal avisée. Et bien sûr, les fils cassent et les perles roulent tout autour. L'on sent venir le gag à cent lieues.

Et ça ne rate pas ! Sybille dérape, tente de se rattraper au bras de Finnigan qui veut récupérer son fond de commerce, agrippe sans qu'elle ne sache comment la baguette que l'Irlandais brandissait et, dans sa petite tête enfumée, se dit qu'elle devrait tenter un Sort pour se débarrasser des deux furies à poils.

"Ex... ex... _expelliarmus !"_

Ça aurait pu marcher.

Sauf que la pauvre femme tenait la baguette à l'envers et c'est _elle_ qui part en direction de la sortie, larguant au même instant les deux Poilifères sonnés.

Elle va s'écraser, c'est sûr.

Et, sadisme assumé de l'Auteure, le passage s'ouvre à nouveau.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

" **BOUM !... PSSSSSHHHhhhh** hiiittt **!"**

La Professeure de Divination se reçoit sur une espèce d'Airbag rose qui s'aplatit fortement sous le choc, comme une chambre à air qui aurait une fuite.

Au moins est-elle entière. L'on ne peut en dire autant de son matelas ratatiné.

"Vous allez bien, Sybille ? s'inquiète Albus tout près d'elle.

\- Euh... oui ! Que s'est-il passé ?

\- J'espérais que vous pourriez me le dire."

Hébétée, elle regarde autour d'elle. Ils sont seuls dans le couloir : la Grosse dame a refermé le passage et est allée prendre le thé chez le Chevalier au Catogan. Les deux boules de poils ont fui juste avant.

Soudain, Sybille s'alarme : la forme sur laquelle elle est allongée remue.

 _Merlin, un Moremplis !_

Elle saute sur ses pieds, contemple la figure vagissante.

 _Dolorès Ombrage._

... et regrette vraiment que ce ne soit pas un Moremplis.

Sur ce constat, elle s'évanouit.

 **.**

"Gnegnemehelevé !" couine la feuille rose en deux dimensions.

"Oh, Dolorès, vous pouvez parler ?! s'exclame Le Directeur avec son sourire faux-cul numéro deux, celui que Severus lui a enseigné pour les grandes occasions, vous vous remettez, c'est merveilleux ! "

 _Quel dommage !_ pense-t-il. Ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé qu'il doive renvoyer l'Ex-Grande Inquisitrice soigneusement pliée en huit par la Poste. D'autant plus que les Postiers sont en grève.

Il décide d'assurer le minimum syndical en la mettant debout, se disant que dans son état, elle ne risque pas de nuire. Pauvre Albus !

Il aurait dû se souvenir que la LEM l'avait dans le collimateur.

Il aurait dû remarquer les touffes de poils blancs sur les vêtements de Sybille, et par conséquent, sur Dolorès aussi.

Le Crapaud Rose aspire une grande goulée d'air et commence à tousser, regagnant en une série de _Pop !_ de plus en plus sonore ses habituelles rondeurs

et sa capacité de nuisance.

Je suis maudit ! s'écrie _In Petto_ le Directeur de Poudlard.

Shakespeare aurait tiré cinq actes de ce constat.

Pas sûr que _Lui_ survive à la présente scène.

.

" _Enervatum !"_ lance la Batracienne, plus rouge que rose, sur la Professeure de Divination.

Il faut dire que cette chère Ombrage l'a mauvaise. Deux crises d'allergie en moins d'une demi-heure, ça fait beaucoup. Trop pour croire à une coïncidence qui pourtant n'en est qu'une.

Sybille ouvre un oeil, le regrette aussitôt quand elle se fait remettre debout manu militari, priée _très gentiment_ de raconter la suite d'événements qui l'ont conduite à se retrouver au sol. Elle s'exécute.

Evidemment, Ombrage ne la croit pas. Que la Professeure dise qu'elle a vu l'avenir dans son fond de tasse, passe encore - le contenu de ladite tasse devait titrer 45 degrés au moins - mais la suite est moins crédible, même pour Trelawney.

"... alors j'ai couru jusqu'aux escaliers mais je me suis fait couper la route par une plante verte en pot qui se dandinait. J'avais pourtant la priorité !

\- C'est cela, oui !... Et le végétal chantait du Célestine Moldubec ?

\- En fait, non, il sifflait... _It's à long way to Tipperary_... Un air moldu."

Ombrage lâche la Devineresse sans ménagements et part en trombe, exaspérée. Albus ramasse les morceaux de ce qui fut une Professeure en état de marche.

"Vous devriez retourner dans vos quartiers et vous reposer." lui souffle-t-il doucement.

Elle acquiesce. Dès qu'elle est partie, il se hâte pour retrouver l'Ex-Grande Inquisitrice avant qu'une autre tuile n'advienne. Et si ce n'était qu'elle...

Il a bien vu Mini Minerva s'enfuir, poursuivie par le chat d'Hermione Granger.

Et cette histoire de plante en pot baladeuse ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

Mais il ne peut s'en occuper lui-même.

Où est Severus quand on a besoin de lui ?

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Le Maître des Potions arpente au même moment les couloirs, non loin de là. En fait, il suivait à la trace les Empotés Potter et Londubat. D'étonnants phénomènes sourdaient du Culbuto géant qu'ils étaient devenus, montrant que la Métamorphose touchait bientôt à son terme. Et vu leur position plus qu'équivoque... Severus ne veut pas manquer l'occasion de faire des photos sorcières compromettantes.

Il y a aussi un autre "couple" qu'il veut garder à l'oeil : Minerva et Pattenrond. Nonobstant le fait qu'il est pour quelque chose dans leur rencontre, il va faire le plein de détails croustillants qu'il ressortira plus tard à la Gryffondore. L'esprit chevaleresque, il s'assoit dessus ! D'ailleurs, Minerva ne se gênerait pas pour en faire autant.

L'esprit ailleurs, il caresse les mini-fioles où il a versé le contenu du chaudron de Londubat. Cette substance provoque des Métamorphoses intéressantes, bien que de courte durée, et il a envie de l'essayer sur un cobaye non-consentant.

Justement, quelqu'un vient.

 _Tiens, tiens... Ombrage._

Il va l'inviter à prendre une tasse de thé, sous prétexte d'une amicale conversation. Si la Potion ratée provoque des changements en rapport avec la personne, il aura bientôt un crapaud rose en face de lui. Tant pis pour les Empotés et les Miauleurs de service, ils attendront.

 **.**

Ça fait bien un quart d'heure que Minerva et Pattenrond jouent au Chat et à la souris, si l'on puit dire. La jeune Féline n'a pas ménagé sa peine et l'a baladé dans tout le château, lui l'a suivie, aussi tenace que Pépé le Putois, le personnage de dessin animé qu'il a vu cet été sur le téléviseur des parents de sa maîtresse.

Et son obstination a payé : le tournant suivant donne dans un cul-de-sac. La blanche colombe aux poings d'acier est perdue.

Il ralentit. Son sourire devient XXL. Il vire à droite, et...

Pas de minette décolorée.

Juste deux pieds nus qui ne devraient pas être là.

Le regard de Pattenrond monte,

encore,

encore,

et soudain :

 _ **"MIOOOOOOOOWWWWWW !"**_

Un long miaulement horrifié retentit.

 **.**

L'animal détale, les yeux exorbités, manquant de se cogner dans le Maître des Potions qui sort de sa collation intéressée. L'homme dégage sa baguette et tourne le coin, se demandant ce qui a pu effrayer à ce point le Félin.

La seconde d'après, il a la réponse... et il fait lui aussi demi-tour.

"Severus ? fait une voix incertaine.

\- Oui, Mi...Minerva ?!

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi me fuyez-vous ?

\- C'est que... ma chère... vous êtes à poil !

\- _Hein ?!_ Mais non, je ne suis pas sous ma forme Animagus.

\- Je sais. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous n'avez pas de vêtements."

 _Flitwick avait omis de dire qu'ils étaient restés dans la Salle de Métamorphose._

"Mais je ne peux pas rester comme ça, je dois m'habiller ! SEVERUS, NE PARTEZ PAS ! JE N'AI PAS MA BAGUETTE, JE NE M'EN SORTIRAI PAS TOUTE SEULE !

\- Vous avez une armure juste à côté de vous, chère amie." susurre-t-il.

Et le Potionniste s'en va sous un déluge de mots fleuris, dont plusieurs qu'il ne connaissait pas.

C'est ce qu'il y a de bien avec Minerva.

Avec elle, on apprend toujours quelque chose.

 **.**

L'écho des imprécations s'éloignant pas à pas, le Professeur de Potions va rejoindre ses chers cachots quand un reniflement l'arrête : Pattenrond broie du noir dans une alcôve.

"Tu as eu une mauvaise surprise, hein ?!"

Hochement de tête désespéré.

"Tu sais, il y a un remède à ça."

 _... ?!_

"Dans mes appartements, il y a une Aristo-Chatte transformée en Crapaud qui attend le baiser d'un beau matou pour retrouver sa forme originelle. Seras-tu celui-là ?"

Au point où il en est, Pattenrond se dit qu'il peut tenter sa chance.

Severus arbore un rictus sardonique. Sa porte est ouverte et, si le timing est bon, Ombrage devrait retrouver sa forme humaine de suite après le baiser.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Il ne sait lequel des deux disjonctera le plus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilogue**

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Dix jours plus tard..._

"J'avoue que certaines... situations de ce jour-là sont toujours entourées de mystère, glissa Albus au Maître des Potions, ce qui a engendré nombre de commérages.

\- Lesquelles ?! demanda innocemment ce dernier.

\- Potter et Londubat. Un groupe de Serpentards les a retrouvés, dans une position... indécente.

\- Oh, c'est déplorable ! fit Severus dont les clichés dormaient en sécurité à Gringotts, quoi d'autre ?

\- Minerva. Elle a dégringolé les grands escaliers revêtue d'une armure. Après deux jours à l'infirmerie, elle s'est enfermée chez elle et n'en sort plus.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle reviendra, * _ne serait-ce que pour se venger de moi.*_

\- Sybille déprime.

 _Habituel_

\- Ombrage est toujours à Sainte Mangouste, Service des Hystériques.

 _Oh joie !_

\- Le seul qui s'en soit bien sorti, c'est le chat d'Hermione Granger."

Ah !

Ah oui...

Pattenrond.

 **.**

S'étant enfui pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il avait retrouvé Miss Teigne qui se cachait depuis le matin,

et ces deux-là, contre toute attente, étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Ecoeuré, il avait été tenté de préparer de l'Animorphobia pour remédier à cette niaiserie, mais deux choses l'en avaient empêché :

Granger n'approuvait pas cette "relation"... et tout ce qui peut contrarier un Gryffondor est bon à prendre.

Rusard itou... Même cause, même effet.

 **.**

Quelques semaines plus tard, Miss Teigne avait donné naissance à quatre chatons orange, comme leur papa.

Minerva était venue voir Severus dans sa tanière, avec l'une des boules de poils.

"Félicitations, mon cher, vous voici l'heureux maître de cette petite femelle ! Non non, ne me remerciez pas ! Je sais à quel point vous aimez les chats."

 _Mais bien sûr..._

Elle ajouta, mutine :

"Elle s'appelle Armure. Inutile de demander pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ? "

 **.**

 _A Sadique, Sadique et Demie_

 _... jusqu'à la prochaine._

FIN


	7. Possessive

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : K+

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Un p'tit OS centré sur Lydie. Le titre dit tout, je pense.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Possessive

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Cet OS est censé se passer _après_ ce qui est raconté dans le Dix-Neuvième Parallèle.

 **.**

 _Paris - Gare du Nord._

La nouvelle année à peine entamée trouva nos amis sur le quai des Eurostars, accompagnant Severus qui rentrait en Angleterre.

Il aurait pu utiliser la Magie pour ça mais après les récents événements, le faire à la moldue n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Et puis... ça prolongeait les instants partagés avec Nemo et un Alistair sous Glamour,

... et Lydie.

 **.**

La jeune fille ne le lâchait plus depuis qu'il avait brassé une Potion lui permettant d'éteindre l'éclat de ses cheveux. Elle n'était qu'une simple mortelle, l'héritage de son ancêtre lui pesait parfois et sa vie sociale en souffrait : comment pouvait-elle, sans passer pour une folle, expliquer aux gens normaux qu'elle était la descendante d'une Déesse Nordique et que la chevelure qui se mouvait sur sa tête était d'or fin tissé ?

C'était bien sûr impossible.

Les autres élèves de son Lycée croyaient qu'elle se donnait un genre en métallisant sa blondeur, mais, dans quelques mois, elle entrerait à l'Université et ne voulait plus passer pour l'excentrique de service.

Donc _merci_ , _Tonton_ _Severus_...

Elle lui avait acheté un cadeau en retour, sachant que ce serait bientôt son anniversaire. Une serviette en cuir, noire bien sûr, très moldue-compatible et pourtant bardée de Sorts par la Magie d'Alistair. Quand elle la lui avait donnée, il s'était laisser aller jusqu'à sourire et l'embrasser sur le front.

Elle en avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles.

Depuis, son grand-père la taquinait, disant qu'elle en était tombée amoureuse,

ce qui la faisait rougir encore plus. Comment expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait ? Ce n'était pas de l'amour, plutôt une affinité d'esprit qui les liait. Elle le considérait comme son _Alter Ego_.

 **.**

 **.**

A la Gare du Nord, les hauts-parleurs annonçèrent le prochain départ pour Londres et le Potionniste s'avança vers le train, à trois mètres du petit groupe. Lydie lui jeta un dernier coup d'oeil : il était très élégant dans son manteau noir, et la serviette assortie lui donnait l'allure d'un homme d'affaires. Très sobre, très chic.

Pour se donner une contenance - et échapper au regard ironique de son grand-père - la jeune fille sortit son téléphone portable et fit mine de s'intéresser à ses messages, le nez collé à l'écran.

"Bonjour Lydie... Monsieur Morin !" fit une voix enjouée.

La jeune fille, relevant à peine la tête, fit un vague signe à celle qui l'avait saluée. Cette dernière s'éloigna en direction du train. Nemo, qui n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce visage, interrogea sa petite-fille :

"Oh elle ?!... C'est Marie-Victoire... Tu la connais, elle était dans la même classe que moi en seconde, même si plus âgée.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprécier tant que ça.

\- J'ai une bonne raison. Cette fille-là est une dragueuse de première. Le genre à préférer les Messieurs passé la quarantaine et qui présentent bien, pour le fric."

... et elle replongea dans ses messages, enfin jusqu'à ce que la réflexion d'Alistair parvienne à ses oreilles :

"En tout cas, elle a l'air de trouver Sev à son goût. Il est vrai qu'il présente bien, avec sa serviette tout neuve.

\- _**QUOI ?!"**_

Lydie avait sursauté. Elle voyait maintenant la jolie Marie-Victoire qui s'approchait de Severus et commençait à le baratiner.

"Oh la garce !... Elle lui fait du plat.

\- Ben oui, fit Alistair, qui profitait du spectacle.

\- Il faut que j'aille à son secours !

\- Voyons, Lydie, il est assez grand pour s'en sortir tout seul.

\- _Contre cette mante religieuse ?!_ Il n'a pas une chance !"

... et Lydie Morin fonça à la rescousse.

 **.**

Pendant ce temps, Marie-Victoire débitait son laïus qui avait tant fait ses preuves dans l'oreille du Potionniste. Celui-ci était sur le point de l'assassiner de quelques phrases bien senties quand il vit arriver une tornade qui, tout en le prenant par le bras, apostropha sa rivale :

" **PAS TOUCHE !...** Il est à moi !"

Et elle entraîna Severus avec elle, passant devant la dragueuse hébétée et le remorquant jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvaient Nemo et Alistair. Les deux compères avaient beaucoup de mal à s'empêcher de rire. Résolution qui s'effrita quand ils entendirent Lydie murmurer :

"Ah là là, si je n'avais pas été là !"

Et ils commencèrent à pouffer.

 **.**

Severus, mortifié de s'être fait délivré par une gamine, fût-elle la petite-fille d'un ami, la regarda sans aménité... puis il plongea dans ses yeux.

 _Après tout, elle n'avait voulu que le protéger._

Alors il fit amende honorable et l'embrassa sur le front - encore une fois.

"Merci de m'avoir sauvé la mise, ajouta-t-il, très sérieux, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

\- De rien, Oncle Sev !... Je savais que tu étais trop innocent pour voir le piège."

 _ **.**_

 _Et pan dans les gencives !_

Vaincus, Nemo et Alistair s'écroulèrent de rire.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Aux dernières nouvelles, ils le sont toujours.


End file.
